


Fanvideo: I Dreamed A Dream - Buffy/Angel

by ladyvisionary



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Buffyverse - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fanvideo, Fanvids, Heartbreak, Relationship(s), Romance, Video, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvisionary/pseuds/ladyvisionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between Buffy and Angel - a vampire and a Slayer - are the stuff fairytales are made of. But even fairytales don't always get their happy ending. Sometimes, love isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvideo: I Dreamed A Dream - Buffy/Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Clips and spoilers from Buffy the Vampire Slayer s. 1-3, and Angel 1x8: I Will Remember You  
> Song: I Dreamed A Dream (from Les Miserables), Glee cover by Leah Michele and Idina Menzel  
> Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns the world of Angel and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.


End file.
